1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for treatment of wound healing, occlusive peripheral vascular, carotid, coronary disease, neuroprotection, nerve regeneration in spinal cord injury, stroke, Alzheimer, and in diabetic neuropathy are disclosed.
2. Related Art
It is estimated that five million people are afflicted with chronic stable angina in the United States. Each year 200,000 people under the age of 65 die with what is termed “premature ischemic heart disease.” Despite medical therapy, many go on to suffer myocardial infarction and debilitating symptoms prompting the need for revascularization with either percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty or coronary artery bypass surgery. Medical researchers have postulated that one way of relieving myocardial ischemia would be to enhance coronary collateral circulation.
Fujita et. al. (Fujita et al., Am. Heart Journal., 122:453 (1991), Fujita et al., Int. J. Cardiol., 40:51 (1993) demonstrated that standard heparin in combination with short-term exercise training improved exercise tolerance as measured by dynamic exercise testing. The researchers, believing this effect was mediated through increased collateral vascular development, examined the effects of heparin in combination with a brief concomitant exercise training protocol on coronary collateral flow. Thallium-201 myocardial perfusion images were obtained in association with the same workload both before and late after combined heparin exercise treatment, which indicated that coronary collateral circulation was enhanced. Such dramatic changes over a short term do not occur naturally, and suggest that angiogenesis has taken place.
Correlations have now been made between the anatomic appearance of coronary collateral vessels (“collaterals”) visualized at the time of intracoronary thrombolitic therapy during the acute phase of myocardial infarction and the creatine kinase time-activity curve, infarct size, and aneurysm formation. These studies demonstrate a protective role of collaterals in hearts with coronary obstructive disease, showing smaller infarcts, less aneurysm formation, and improved ventricular function compared with patients in whom collaterals were not visualized.
When the cardiac myocyte is rendered ischemic, collaterals develop actively by growth with DNA replication and mitosis of endothelial and smooth muscle cells. One hypothesis suggests that heparin-binding growth factors are present in the heart, or that biological activity is quiescent under normal physiological conditions. Once ischemia develops, these factors are activated and become available for receptor occupation, which may initiate angiogenesis after exposure to exogenous heparin. Unfortunately, the “natural” process by which angiogenesis occurs is inadequate to reverse the ischemia in almost all patients with coronary artery disease.
During ischemia, adenosine is released through the breakdown of ATP. Adenosine participates in many cardio-protective biological events. Adenosine has a role in hemodynamic changes such as bradycardia and vasodilation, and adenosine has been suggested to have a role in such unrelated phenomena as preconditioning and possibly the reduction in reperfusion injury (Ely and Beme, Circulation, 85: 893 (1992).
Intrinsic adenosine may facilitate the coronary flow response to increased myocardial oxygen demands and so modulate the coronary flow reserve. Ethier et. al. (Am. J. Physiol., H131 (1993) demonstrated that the addition of physiological concentrations of adenosine to human umbilical vein endothelial cell cultures stimulates proliferation, possibly via a surface receptor. They suggested that adenosine may be a factor for human endothelial cell growth and possibly angiogenesis. Angiogenesis appears to be protective for patients with coronary artery disease (CAD), but the rate at which blood vessels grow naturally is inadequate to reverse the disease. Thus, strategies to enhance and accelerate the body's natural angiogenesis potential should be beneficial in patients with CAD.
There remains a need for an effective therapy for promotion of angiogenesis and neurogenesis with minimum side effects. Such a therapy would be particularly useful for patients who have myocardial infarctions and could be used prophylactically in patients who have poor coronary circulation, which places them at high risk of ischemia and myocardial infarctions.
During the past decade, vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) has been widely investigated, and reported to have pleiotropic functions in the central nervous system (CNS) and its supporting physiological environment. VEGF is involved in not only such well-known functions as angiogenesis, accentuation of vessel permeability, and glial proliferation, but also more recently acknowledged functions such as neuroprotection and even neurogenesis itself. Most recently, the neurogenesis function has attracted much attention, and a number of research groups have taken up the challenge of elucidating this activity. In keeping with this trend, our knowledge of VEGF receptors has increased, and certain suggestions concerning the mechanisms of neuroprotection have come to light in the course of the ongoing work, though at times what the researchers had to work with was only a tiny percent of the signal transduction of VEGF. Together with flt-1 (VEGF receptor 1) and flk-1 (VEGF receptor 2), neuropilin (NP) is frequently described as being involved in the neuroprotective effects of VEGF. In this review, both the direct and indirect neuroprotective effects of VEGF, including various signaling pathways as well as the neurogenesis induced by this factor, are discussed in the context of the newly emerging insights into the biological mechanisms of VEGF and closely related, interacting molecules (Yasuhara T, et al: Rev Neurosci. 2004; 15(4):293-307).
Degeneration of brain tissue following stroke leads to functional impairment with limited brain self-repair. New evidence suggests that delivery of circulating CD34(+) human umbilical cord blood cells can produce functional recovery in an animal stroke model with concurrent angiogenesis and neurogenesis leading to some restoration of cortical tissue (Peterson D A: J Clin Invest. 2004; 114(3):312-314).